Emotions from A to Z
by Miss Bliss03
Summary: All through out their years at Hogwarts Lily has felt at least 26 different emotions thanks to one James Potter,and none of them resembled anything even close to love...or so she thought
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am so not J.K Rowling and do not own Harry Potter....at all

Lily's eyes narrowed as she spotted Potter and his self dubbed Marauders heckling a bunch of first year Hufflepuff's. Anger bubbled up in her as she pushed her way through the throng of students milling about in the corridor and towards the snickering trouble makers.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily growled as she approached them. Sirius smirked and nudged Peter, indicating they were in for a show. Lily's redheaded temper was infamous among the Hogwarts students.

"Showing them what house they should have been sorted into." Sirius answered. Lily frowned as she noticed all three first years sported scarlet faces and golden hair.

.

"Go to the infirmary, Madam Pomfry will tend to you." Lily ordered as she gave the first years a thin smile.

"We can't, we don't want to be late for Transfiguration! McGonagall will scream like a bloody banshee!" One of the maroon faced boys protested.

"Just go, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall, she will listen to me." Lily promised, tapping the shiny new prefect badge that adorned her robes. The boys nodded and hurried off, giving the Marauders a wary glance as they passed.

"Hello Evans, already flaunting your pretty little badge I see." James drawled as Lily turned to scold him.

"Sod off Potter; at least I wasn't the one torturing first years." Lily snapped, as her anger boiled. She hated the fact that Potter had such an effect on her, no matter how cool and indifferent she tried to act around the prat she always ended up losing her temper.

Potter raised a brow as his hazel eyes danced. "Well I have nothing better to do, a certain red head keeps turning me down- although I am free this period if you would like to accompany me to a broom cupboard." He announced as Sirius made crude gestures behind him with his hands.

Lily's face flamed, turning her face a blazing red, almost matching her hair. "That's it Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor!" She yelled, glaring at him. James dropped his jaw as Sirius made a face.

"Lily you can't take points from our own house!" James protested. "That's not Gryffindor behavior." Lily shook her head in disbelief as hostile thoughts crossed her head; hexing Potter was looking like a good idea.

"I just did Potter, next time don't harass first years!" Lily snapped, moving as if to walk away. She frowned as Potter grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I'm sorry Lily; I shouldn't have said that you're a perfect Gryffindor." Potter apologized. Lily shrugged her anger starting to ebb. "I'll even let you come with me to Hogs Mede this Saturday, what do you say?" He asked with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. One minute he was sweet and the next he was London's biggest git.

"Get to class Potter." She ordered marching away. She rolled her eyes as she realized the hall way was deserted, she was going to be late for the first potions lesson of the year.

Moments later she collapsed next to Marlene McKibbon who raised a brow at her unusual tardiness.

"Potter and his pals got your knickers in a twist?" She giggled, taking in Lily's hostile expression.

"Yes, I have never ever met some one so aggravating!" She groused, starting to measure out ingredients for their potion. Marlene snickered.

"Whatever, you can pretend to hate James as much as you want but we all know you fancy him." Lily scowled.

"It's not hate, it's Animosity." She argued, smug with her conclusion.


	2. B is For Brave

"Abbot, Timothy" Lily bit her lip with worry as the first year made his way to the ancient looking witch's hat.

"Huffelpuff!" Lily's eyes got wide as the hat shouted out the smiling blond boy's house. She would never admit it, but she was terrified. Sev spent the whole train ride talking about how horrid it would be if she should be separated from him, she was worried she would let him down. He stood a few people back, talking to a couple sneering; mean looking boys who ignored her ever since Sev told them she was muggle born.

"Hey Red, are you all right?" Lily turned to face a smiling boy with messy dark hair and dancing hazel eyes. She gave him a thin smile; he was the first person to talk to her, other than Sev and his hulking friends.

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous. And my name is Lily Evans, not Red." She corrected, her small hands on her hips, she despised that nickname. The boy laughed and introduced himself as James Potter.

"Black, Sirius." Both James and Lily watched as a small black headed boy swaggered to the hat, throwing a kiss to a bunch of Ravenclaw girls as he went.

"He seems like fun, to bad he'll be in bloody Slytherin." James muttered as the boy plopped down lazily on the wobbly stool.

"What's wrong with Slytherin? My friend Sev said it's the best house." Lily argued.

"That's where all the evil wizards end up, never a hero in that bunch." James explained, as Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor and another name was called.

"Excellent, he'll be with me!" James beamed.

"How do you know? You haven't been called." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a Potter, we always get placed in Gryffindor, where do all the Evans get sorted?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a muggle born, according to Sev's new friends that's a bad thing." Lily muttered, shame flooding her veins.

James scowled. "They're just pompous little pure blood prats; all doomed to the bloody Slytherin dungeons. But you'll do fine, just be brave." James encouraged, patting her shoulder. Lily nodded, giving him another smile. If nothing else, his words gave her courage.

"Evans, Lily." Lily gulped as her name was called, had the other names really been called already?" She started walking forward, determined to do well. She plopped down on the stool and gazed at both Sev and James. Sev refused to look her way; she could tell he was nervous. James how ever was giving her an encouraging smile. She gave a tiny smile back as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"_Well what have we here, fresh blood perhaps?"_ Lily resisted the urge to jump as the drawling voice of the Sorting Hat filled her mind.

"_**Yes I'm new, that must make your job harder I suppose." **_

"_Not necessarily, I could just decide_ _that you don't belong and send you home that would be easy."_

"_**You can't do that! I won't let you; I deserve to be here you bloody old hat!" **_

Lily ranted silently, her temper getting the best of her. She frowned as the hat chuckled, almost condescendingly.

_"I was wrong, you do belong in…………_Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Lily angrily leapt off the stool and trudged towards the table, but not before noticing Sev's dejected and despairing look. He had made her promise not to be in Gryffindor, a promise she had broken.

She was greeted by several students and given multiple slaps on the back. She chatted with Sirius as they watched the rest of the first years being sorted. Lily beamed as a sullen looking boy names Remus Lupin and James joined their table, followed by Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary McDonald. She held her breath as Sev approached the hat, his face sallow and determined.

"Maybe he'll be sorted into Gryffindor!" Lily whispered to James. James shook his head vehemently.

"Not a chance, he's not brave like us Lily, he's a Slytherin, no doubt." Lily frowned at his comment.

"Slytherin!" Lily's heart fell to her feet as Sev walked over to a clapping Slytherin table, where his other friends were waiting. She had planned on her only friend helping her through her first year, he had always helped her. He had been the one to inform her of what she was, who she was.

"He may not be in our house, but he's my friend and that must mean he is brave." Lily argued as the sorting continued and Emmeline Vance joined the Gryffindor table. She was certain Sev was brave; he just was not as obviously courageous like James and Sirius. As the Headmaster's speech began she was determined that somehow, someday James would see that Sev was brave. They would all see.


	3. C is for Cheerfull

Hey Everyone!! I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Just to let you know, these one shots are in no particular order, and are not related.

If you have any suggestions for the story or my writing please pm me or review!! So without further ado………

C is for Carefree

The pressure of sixth year exams was starting to get to Lily. She spent the warm Sunday afternoon holed up in the stuffy library, her emerald eyes scanning page after page, absorbing all she could before next week's final exams. Her head throbbed, and she cradled it in her hands, wishing she could just zap all of the information into her brain with just a flick of her wand.

SLAM! Lily jumped as her book magically shut, creating a loud noise which sent the librarian into a rant. She narrowed her eyes at Potter, who stood a few feet away, his wand still pointed at her now closed text book.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Potter?" She hissed, keeping her voice low and deadly. Although she and Potter were getting on a tad bit better, he still knew how to rub her the wrong way.

"Getting you to relax, your studying to hard Lily, I'm surprised your brain has not imploded." He drawled, sitting himself on the edge of the table.

"Unlike you, I want to do well on my exams!" She snapped, reaching for her Charms book. James shook his head of tousled, messy hair and grabbed her hand before she could reach it. Lily recoiled as she felt a tingly feeling spread up her whole arm at his touch.

"I want to do well; I just take it easy now and then. I was just going for a walk by the lake and decided you should come to." He explained, his eyes pleading her to come.

Lily sighed. Fresh air did sound nice; she had not relaxed on the grounds for what seemed like ages.

"Fine, I will go. But just remember Potter, under no circumstances is this a date." She said sternly, piling her books into her bag.

"I know, I know! Can't I just ask a pretty girl on a walk?" He asked with a lopsided grin that made her heart leap. She frowned, that was new.

Lily sighed as a gust of warm breeze ruffled her fiery red hair and the sun kissed her too pale face. James led her toward the lake, his eyes bright as he babbled to her about everything he could think of. He led her to a patch of sun baked grass by the lake, and playfully pushed her down before he joined her.

"This isn't so bad is it?" He asked as he closed his eyes. Lily smiled and gave a lazy shrug.

"I suppose, but I really have to study Arithmacy…" She fretted, biting her lower lip.

"Lily!" James groaned, looking at her. "Your not very good at relaxing, forget about the blasted exams! Just enjoy the bloody sun." James scolded, ruffling his inky mess of hair. Lily smiled at his faux sternness.

She followed James's lead and lay back in the fresh smelling grass, enjoying the feeling of the blades tickling her cheeks.

"Where are Sirius, Remus and Peter?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Padfoot is convincing Mooney to relax, although he is having a harder time than I did with you, which is odd since you're supposed to have a hell of a temper! And as for Peter, I haven't the slightest idea." He mumbled. Lily was so close to him she could smell his appealingly musky smell. She blushed as she realized she liked it that also was new. She must have a strange bug or something.

After a while of just laying their, not worrying about exams, or assignments or friends Lily realized James was right and that relaxing and having well……fun was not so bad. They spent an hour or so lounging by the lake and talking, before all of the sudden Lily heard a scream and Sirius Black pounced on a James.

"ARRRGH! What the bloody hell??" James roared as he shoved the laughing boy off. Sirius waggled his eyebrows and gave James a wink.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to worry your date with Evans." He teased, rumpling his friend's already rumpled hair.

Lily sat up, her face matching her flaming hair. "It's not a date; James was just helping me relax." She mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She frowned as both James and Sirius gave her openmouthed look.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"You called me James!" James gasped, a goofy grin forming on his face. Lily was shocked as she realized she had indeed used his first name, not his last.

Lily shrugged. "Yes, that is your name." She deadpanned. James just shook his head and stood.

"Come on, you must be to relaxed, I haven't been hexed yet, and you referred to me by my first name. You have not done that since first year!" James offered her a hand and all three of them headed back to the castle. Lily giggled as Sirius and James teased each other the whole way back, and she froze as she realized she had not thought about anything for the last three hours. And she had never felt better.


	4. D is for Determination

D is for Determination

Lily Evans was not one to give up. That is why she was alone on the darkening quidditch pitch, trying to control her wavering and wobbling broom which hovered five feet above the grassy field. Just earlier that day, the first years had had their first flying lesson. Lily had excitedly darted to the pitch with Marlene, Mary and Emmeline. She was the best so far in every subject, and was determined that flying would be her next conquest.

She was sorely disproved as soon as she mounted the blasted broom. She did awfully and much to her dismay James and Sirius flew mocking, impressive circles about her.

Lily's face flushed crimson as she remembered how James had teased her, and stolen her scarf from around her neck before flying off and taunting her with it. She was determined to out fly him next lesson, and she kicked off again, wobbly flying a few feet before falling back down to earth, landing square on her bottom.

"Come on Lily, its cold and dark out; besides we aren't supposed to be out here- you usually hate breaking rules." Sev complained, tightening his billowy cape around his thin frame.

Lily turned to face him, her hair whipping around her face and her eyes glinting.

"You may go in Sev; I need to keep practicing to beat Potter!" She explained before kicking off again, attempting to steer her broom upwards.

Sev shook his head and trudged towards the castle, to cowardly to stay by his friend. Lily watched him leave as she successfully hovered above the ground. She then kicked her feet like James did and the broom went speeding forward.

Lily yelped in triumph before paling, she did not no how to stop, or turn for that matter. She bit her lip as the pitch disappeared behind her, and the lake became closer and closer.

"Who is that?" She heard a voice ask, as she made out three silhouettes by the lake. She flushed as she realized that the voice belonged to Sirius Black, no doubt James and Remus were with him.

"Help! I can't stop!" Lily yelped as she sped towards them.

James shouted back instructions and Lily stopped the blasted thing so abruptly that she fell forward and landed right at the feet of the three laughing boys.

"Bloody Hell Lily, what are you doing out here?" James asked as he helped her to her feet. Lily scowled at him, her face burning.

"I was obviously flying you nitwit, and I could ask you the same question!" She snapped, trying to maintain her dignity.

"You call that flying?" Sirius snorted, avoiding an answer as to what they were doing. James burst out into peals of laughter as Remus gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yes I do, I plan on flying circles around you our next lesson." She sniffed as the group headed back towards the castle.

"Whatever you say Evans, I wouldn't think you'd be out past curfew, you being a prude and all." James drawled as the castle drew nearer.

Lily harrumphed and swatted his shoulder as the doors opened and they all froze. Gryffindor prefect Fabian Prewett stood watching them, his face amused.

"What are you four doing?" He drawled, taking in Lily's bedraggled appearance and the broom James had clutched in his fist.

"Um, taking a midnight stroll?" James winced, mussing up his hair with his free hand.

"Come in you lot, since your Gryffindors I'll just take five points from each of you." He winked, leading them inside and snatching the broom from James.

"No detention?" Lily asked meekly, she hated getting in trouble and was determined to not have her good behavior ruined, it was all James's fault for being better than her and making her have to practice!

Fabian smiled and ruffled her hair. "No, now run off." He commanded and they obeyed.

Lily sat in bed that night, determined to show James Potter that she would never be beat by him and need his help ever again.


	5. E is for Exasperation

E is for Exasperation

Lily stormed out of the crowded transfiguration room before Potter could assault her yet again. She dashed around the corner and pressed her back against the cool stone wall, her eyes darting about, searching for the tell tale tuff of jet black hair. When James was no where to be seen she slouched against the wall and let out a big breath.

It was only the first week of seventh year, and already Potter was harping at her for a blasted date. It seemed that this year, he was determined to get what he wanted.

"Lily?" Lily smiled as Mary called her from around the corner.

"Is the coast clear?" Lily hissed. She frowned as she heard a few titters, but assumed it was just Emmeline flirting with another brawny Huffelpuff.

"Um, Yeah, Potter's nowhere in sight!" She heard Mary squeak. Lily smiled and rounded the corner only to find Mary standing in the middle of a corridor filled with calla lilies, and one James Potter. Lily wanted to scream, pull her hair out, and strangely enough kiss him as he sauntered over to her, a single lily in hand. The rest of the pale flowers lay strewn about the corridor, being picked up by the many bystanders.

"Mary!" Lily hissed, shaking her head at her friend. Mary merely giggled and dashed away. Lily scowled, Potter had played this perfectly- he knew she trusted Mary the most out of all her friends. He was so bloody infuriating!

"Lily dearest, may I offer you a lily?" He teased, fully aware that he was making the corniest joke in history.

"No, you certainly may not!" She snapped, kicking a pile of the blasted things as she stormed past him.

"You can't reject me forever Lilyflower!" He called after her, making her want to scream. She dashed up to the common room to drop off her things before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. She dreaded going into the crowded hall, full of witnesses. It would be the perfect place for Potter to pull one of his ruddy stunts.

However, dinner was uneventful, and she found herself heading back to the common room, arm in arm with her three friends.

"I swear to God, he asked me to wear his scarf for the Ravenclaw, Slytherin game!" Emmeline gushed as she tossed her curly blond hair away from her deep green eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it Emmy, we all know that Caradoc Dearborn usually goes for dimwitted Hufflepuffs and easy Slytherins." Marlene pointed out, always cynical.

"Well, maybe he was in the mood for a different girl, one who actually has a brain." Emmeline snapped.

"I'm sure he meant it, Emmy don't worry." Lily consoled, in a good mood.

"Me too, although it will be interesting to see you to play each other in the next Ravenclaw, Gryffindor game." Mary mused.

The four girls spoke the password and entered the common room, but something was off. All of the students already there were sniggering and smiling at Lily.

"Stop staring at her before I hex your eyes out." Marlene snapped as she led the rest of the girls to their usual four chairs by the crackling fire.

"Date me." Lily screamed as she sank into the chair and the usual creak of the springs was replaced by James Potter's voice. Mary, Marlene and Emmeline giggled as their chairs did the same.

"The stairs say the same thing when you walk up them!" A first year girl squeaked.

"Where is he?" Lily growled, standing up from the offensive chair, making the springs repeat their plea. Her question was meant with various shrugs and she groaned as the maddening urge to rip her hair out returned. She stomped up the stairs and winced as they to squeaked "Date me, Date me."

With a groan of despair Lily plopped onto her bed, and sighed, it was going to be a long year.

That morning at breakfast Lily waited anxiously for the owls. Soon enough the hall was filled with the flapping of wings and low hoots of the owls.

"Look at all of those birds coming our way!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Lily's eyes grew wide as at least twenty owls dropped tiny pieces of parchment on her plate.

"I wonder who those are from, go on and open them up Lils." Emmeline teased, nudging Lily in the side.

Lily grabbed one of the tiny pieces of parchment and opened it to read the words "_Just one date" _

"That bloody annoying toe rag!" She growled as she scanned the rest of the notes with angry eyes, only to find the same sentence written again and again in Potter's messy scrawl.

"I take it that James has been a busy boy." Marlene drawled as she downed a cup of steaming coco. Lily nodded before standing up and storming over to where Potter sat, lazily talking to Remus and Sirius. He smiled, his gorgeous eyes sparkling.

"Oh Good Morning Lilyflower, I have something to ask you." He said, beginning to stand up.

"Yes." She almost screamed. "Yes James, I will go with you to Hogsmeade! You don't have to charm furniture, badger me, conjure flowers or send me owls! I'm going to explode if I hear that question ever again so I give up!" She seethed, feeling so exasperated she could barely think.

James stood their, staring at her like a slack jawed idiot before smiling. He ran up to peck her on the cheek.

"Yes! You owe me soooo much money Padfoot!" He hooted turning to Sirius. He turned back to Lily, a goofy grin still in place.

"You won't regret it Lily, I promise." He vowed, before strutting out of the Great Hall, a flabbergasted Remus and Sirius following him.

It seemed like the whole Great Hall was gaping at her as Emmeline, Marlene and Mary rushed over."

"What in the Hell just happened?" Emmeline breathed.

"I have gone completely and utterly insane." Lily grinned, and for once, she was actually excited to see James Potter again.


	6. F is for Fascinated

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since my last update, my computer was acting up and I couldn't post. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they keep me motivated!! If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter just pm me! And now without further ado……………..

F is for Fascinated

Lily was alone in the deserted common room, with only the occasional ghost passing through for company. She sat up against the windowsill and glanced searchingly up at the stars, her forehead creased with worry lines. James was supposed to meet her for their patrol that night but he never came. A small smile appeared on her lips, who would have thought Lily Evans would worry about the well being of one James Potter? But then again no one ever thought she would actually date him.

Her eyes travelled across the darkened ground, and she froze when she noticed something odd. The Whomping willow, which usually swayed gently in the midnight breeze, was strangely still. What was even stranger were the three figures entering the trunk of the tree. She knew without a doubt that the figures were three of the four Marauders, and one in particular had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Lily wasted no time in hopping off the stone window sill and creeping out of the common room, her wand gripped tightly in one hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lily winced as the Fat Lady spoke.

"Late night patrols, sorry to wake you." Lily murmured before hurriedly turning the corner.

"Give him Hell sweetie, Give him hell." The portrait called at her retreating form, causing Lily to smirk.

Lily was no fool; she knew the front doors were watched at night. It was for that reason that she used the hidden passage by the statue of the four eyed dwarf on the second floor to leave the castle. James had showed it to her during their patrol weeks ago, and no she was using it to ask him what in the hell he was doing.

The grounds were alarmingly quite and Lily's wide eyes darted every which way as she walked towards the still frozen willow. As she got closer she could make out a tunnel at the base of the tree, just big enough to crawl through. Lily debated briefly between going back and going forward. Soon enough, her desire to find James won out. She knelt to the ground and began crawling through the earthy tunnel.

After what seemed like ages of tunneling, Lily's hands were caked with dirt and her bare knees ached from crawling. She cheered a bit as a light was visible, and she crawled faster. She was just to the end when she heard it.

"AHOOOOOOOOOO!" Her hands went to her ears as a fierce howling echoed through the tunnel. She realized it was coming from the light ahead which was no doubt the Shrieking Shack. Lily bit her lip as she realized what she was getting herself into. But there was no turning back, James had to be close, and she was not sure she could move enough to turn around.

Lily plugged her ears again as the howling was joined by barking and a sound she was not familiar with. Curiosity pushed her forward and she soon found herself in the shack, and she also realized she was not alone. Timidly she looked forward. The room was small and bare of furniture except for a bed. But that was not what she noticed first.

A massive werewolf stood by the bed, his yellow eyes fixed on hers. Beside him stood a scruffy black dog, whose brown eyes darted between Lily, the werewolf and the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen. A glorious white stag stood by the old door that hung dangling from its last hinge. His wide eyes stared at her in alarm. And then all Hell broke loose.

The wolf snarled and launched at her, Lily barely had time to let out a scream before the stag charged towards her as well. The stag stopped inches from her and blocked her from the hulking wolf which was being pushed towards the door by the dog. A rat she had not noticed before nipped at the heels of the werewolf until they all disappeared into the night.

The stag backed away to stare at Lily as she rose, brushing off her Hogwarts skirt. She simply stared for a while at the magnificent creature, awe evident in her gaze.

"What is going on?" Lily's voice was low and to her shame, trembled. She knew it was silly, talking to an animal but she knew this was no ordinary stag; everything was starting to come together. To her horror the stag mutated and shifted until a pair of wide hazel eyes and a head of messy black hair took its place.

Lily stared at James in awe and in anger forever before finally deciding on something to say.

"Hey." James chuckled at her attempt at being casual.

"Hey." He replied before walking over and tugging her towards the bed where they proceeded to sit.

"Remus is a werewolf." Lily stated, trying to sound blasé.

"Yes, we like to call it his furry little secret." James chuckled; it was evident that he was relieved she wasn't freaking out.

"And being animagi is you, Sirius, Peter's, and the ministries little secret?" She teased. James smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, the ministry isn't in on our little secret just yet." He mumbled, ducking his head. Lily dropped her jaw and stared at him yet again in open fascination.

"So not only is your friend a werewolf, you and the rest of your friends are illegal animagi?" Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I guess I should tell you about my secret alias as Superman." James joked as he helped Lily off the bed. "Come on Lils, its getting late. Let's get back to the castle; the boys can handle tonight with out me I think. We can talk more in the morning."

The walk back was quiet and James led her all the way to the girl's staircase before giving her a quick kiss and heading over to his staircase.

"Oh, James?" Lily called before heading up. James turned around and paled as he saw the mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yes?"

"When exactly did you plan on telling me about this?" She asked, trying to sound hurt.

"Well…..um you see, I wanted too but then uh Sirius and then you but I…" He babbled for what seemed like ages before tousling his hair before bolting up the staircase.

Lily chuckled and turned to go up the staircase. James Potter never ceased to amaze her.


End file.
